


Tense Negotiations

by altrp123



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altrp123/pseuds/altrp123
Summary: During his negotiations with Euphemia, Lelouch's Geass flare-up takes a lewder turn than in canon.





	Tense Negotiations

Euphemia giggled. “Come on Lelouch, stop playing around.”

The two of them were standing in a conference room, officially negotiating terms between the Black Knights and Euphemia’s Special Administrative Zone, while unofficially reuniting as long-lost half-siblings.

Lelouch sighed. How to explain?

“I’m being serious, when I use my Geass whoever I use it on must obey no matter what, even if it is something they’d never normally do. Even though we are siblings, if I said ‘Be my sex slave’ you would have to do it.” Lelouch said, and his cheeks burned. He didn’t want to use such a crass example but it would at least get the point across. He could have said something about how he could make even an innocent like her kill someone but he didn’t want to ruin the mood with talk like that.

But as he finished the sentence, he felt his Geass flare up his right eye, unbidden. He yelped, and clapped his hands over his eyes immediately. How could he have been so careless! He had been so happy that he and Euphie could work together again that he’d entirely forgotten that his Geass had been acting on its own recently.

Euphemia didn’t say anything, but Lelouch could hear the sound of something rustling.

“Euphie?” he called out. Hearing no reply, he let go of his hand, both dreading and hoping for what he saw next.

It blew even his most carnal fantasies out of the water. Euphemia had stripped off her clothes and sat on her knees before him in a submissive pose, hands folded in her lap and looking up at his face as though waiting for his orders. Her pink hair trailed behind her, and from his view above her he got an excellent view of the tantalizing cleavage of creamy skin between her pert breasts, perfectly proportioned in both size and shape. Noticing his gaze, rather than turn away or cover her breasts with her hands, she leaned forward a bit and arced her neck up to give him an even better view, bringing her hands up to cup and spread apart her breasts to show off her cleavage before bringing them back together.

Fuck. His cock had been stiffening from the moment he saw her naked, but that lewd display brought it to full mast, straining against his pants. Euphie saw the bulge and giggled, licking her lips all too obviously.

“What would you like me to do, Lelouch?” Euphie said, smiling up at him and then glancing back down to his cock. Lelouch had had many fantasies of Euphemia over the years; she was his first love after all. But he had never expected a situation like this to occur. He had C.C. now, and while she hardly expected a Brittanian prince to be monogamous, he doubted Suzaku felt the same way about Euphie.

He was already damned, so he might as well enjoy it. Even if he was a better man, he still would not be able to resist such temptation.

Having made his choice, Lelouch tossed aside his cloak and helmet onto a chair by the conference table, then pulled his pants off as well and strode forward, his erect cock leading the way.

Euphemia’s eyes seemed entranced, unable to draw away from his cock. She did not draw away as he neared, until finally he laid his erection on the left side of her face. Euphemia was breathing faster now, nearly going cross-eyed as she attempted the impossible task of taking in the whole view of his cock even though from the base resting on her chin and the shaft rubbing on the side of her nose it extended until the glans was past her forehead. Euphemia’s breathing slowed once more, as she took deep, audible sniffs of his cock’s musky odor, his neatly trimmed dark pubes and ball hair generating a thoroughly mannish aroma despite Lelouch’s regular showers.

“Isn’t it obvious, Euphie?” Lelouch said, breaking her out of her reverie to glance back up at him. Clearly she had forgotten her original question already. “Like any sex slave, I order you to attend to my cock.”

Euphie shuddered, as though the mere order gave her pleasure, then moved. She reached out with her soft, delicate hand, and Lelouch groaned out loud as it gently encircled his length, giving it an experimental tug back and forth. Then Euphie lifted his cock up slightly and bent down, giving his right testicle a soft, slow kiss, then did the same to his left. She then sped up, raining a few kisses down on his scrotum in quick succession before pulling back. Bringing his cock back down, she laid it against her cheek of her own accord this time, rubbing her face against it.

Only then did she at last move up to the glans of his cock. She leaned down and gave it a slow smooch. When she parted, a lewd pink lipstick mark was left upon his glans. Sitting up straight now, Euphie wrapped the base of his cock in the gorgeous tits she’d teased him with earlier.

The base of his cock was enveloped in their softness and warmth, but the perfect size of Euphemia’s breasts meant that not only was half of his cock wrapped in heaven, but the half left over was the perfect length for Euphie to suck.

Euphie aligned the head of his cock with her plump, parted lips and looked back up at him, maintaining eye contact as she finally took his glans into her mouth. She slid slowly down his cock, still without breaking eye contact until she buried her nose nearly into her cleavage, all the while keeping her hands on the sides of her breasts to ensnare his length.

Then she moved, sliding her breasts up and down his cock while sliding her mouth on his cock simultaneously.

“Fuck!” Lelouch breathed out, too aroused for any attempt at eloquence.

Euphie paused for a moment and winked at him, then resumed eye contact once more as she continued more slowly now, taking her time to service him thoroughly.

Feeling himself getting close, he said, “Euphie, I’m going to…”

But Euphie didn’t stop, simply keeping at the same pace. His glans swelled then spurted thick streams of cum into her mouth. Euphie kept stroking, her cheeks hollowing with suction as she eagerly accepted all of his seed until her cheeks began to swell. Forced to release his cock with a ‘pop,’ the last few jets of sperm splashed onto her face, as well as onto her breasts, some of it trailing down her cleavage. Euphie made no move to wipe it off and it quickly congealed on exposure to the air, leaving her glazed with his semen like some street whore rather than a princess. Euphie swished and swallowed some of the ample seed in her mouth until her cheeks no longer swelled, then opened her mouth to show Lelouch what was left of his sperm on her tongue before closing her mouth and swallowing with a moan, rubbing her belly with pleasure as though she’d swallowed a vanilla milkshake rather her brother’s semen.

Lelouch had had enough foreplay by now, and Euphie’s lewdness had already renewed his cock to throbbing stiffness. He simply sat in one of the ridiculously expensive plush leather chairs at the head of the conference table and pointed to his erect cock.

“Take a seat, dear sister,” he said.

Euphie giggled again. “Lulu, you’re so bad!” But she made no protest as she stepped closer, and Lelouch decided to forgive her use of his childhood nickname considering that she was rubbing her pussy lips against his penis.

Sighing with pleasure, Euphie slowly parted her labia with his cock, lowering herself down onto his lap until finally his glans rested gently against her cervix.

She paused there for a moment.

“You know, Lelouch,” she said, looking at him more seriously than her previous playful demeanor, “I think I believe you about that Geass now.”

“Only now?” Lelouch said, lips curling into a smirk.

Euphie rolled her eyes. “Oh, hush for a moment Lulu. What I wanted to say is, I’m glad. I always loved you, you know that? Even after you were gone, I looked so hard for you. And I knew you were out there somewhere. I masturbated every day thinking about how you would look grown up, and somehow you turned out even better.”

Lelouch’s cheeks flushed, and he was out of witty remarks. “Euphie, I…didn’t know. Though you have become quite beautiful yourself.”

Euphie blushed. “I’m glad it turned out this way. I wouldn’t have been brave enough to do something as unorthodox as be with my own half-brother, no matter how much I wanted it. I just want you to know that I’m yours, completely. I want to marry you; I want to have kids with you. I always did.” Euphie said.

Lelouch’s reply vanished from his mind half-formed as Euphie began to move. She shimmied up and down, practically dancing on his lap. Lelouch held tightly to her hips, thrusting his cock up into her cunt just as hard, and leaned forward to capture her lips in a kiss.

They took their time making love that way, the room silent except for whispered moans, thrusting, and the smacking of their lips coming together and parting once again.

“Euphie, are – are you on the pill?” Lelouch asked, sputtering between tired breaths.

“No, I’m not.” Euphie said, but when Lelouch made to pull out she wrapped her legs around his back, locking him in place. “No, Lelouch, please don’t! I’m your slave aren’t I? This is my job.”

“But-,” Lelouch began, having multiple objections in mind, but Euphie cut him off, leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

“Lulu, please breed me. My body is yours. My womb is yours. Knock up your sex slave wife, okay? I know you want this.” She put her hands on his and moved them to her hips. “These hips were made for this. So…just take me.”

Lelouch growled. “Euphie, there’s only so much a man can take. But fine then, I’ll give you what you asked for!”

Lelouch took over now, spurred to a second wind he didn’t know he had in him. Despite being below her, he simply gripped Euphie’s hips and jerked her up and down his cock, making Euphie squeal in pleasure. Now at the edge, he pulled her back down until his cock was completely embedded in her, the head of his cock kissing her cervix until it relaxed, letting his glans into her womb unobstructed. He leaned forward and caught Euphie’s lips once more, kissing her deeply as he made tiny thrusts back and forth, not wanting to pull his cock out of her womb, just letting it gently brush against her cervix, which was latched onto his glans. Euphie shuddered as she orgasmed in anticipation of her breeding, and her cunt contracted down around his cock, milking him. Finally Lelouch came, groaning as Euphie’s cunt milked his cock, her cervix suckling on his glans as it spurted a thick jet of Lelouch’s cum.

His orgasm lasted longer than he’d thought possible, and Euphie simply kept kissing him and riding up and down his cock with shallow thrusts as though she couldn’t get enough of her brother’s sperm in her womb. Her womb was slightly swollen, a small bump indenting against her belly giving Lelouch a hint of what she would look like in the early stages of her pregnancy. As Lelouch’s orgasm finally came to an end she simply sat there and rubbed her belly, as though coaxing her brother’s sperm to go up her tubes and pierce her eggs.

* * *

  
When Zero and Euphemia finally returned to the stage to address the public, many people had already left, including almost half of the reporters. Whispers echoed across the audience, people wondering what high-level negotiations the two would-be leaders of Japan had been engaging in so intensely for so long.

Euphemia certainly seemed tired, only making the introduction and answering a few questions while Zero made most of the explanation, of how the Black Knights would swear to a truce with Britannia so long as the Special Adminitsration Zone would eventually extend to all of Japan, with the condition that they would be allowed to remain militarized. They would protect Japan from external threats, though they would never aid in Britannia’s foreign conquests. Unspoken was the assumption that should Britannia ever break the truce, the Black Knights’ army would turn against them once more.

The truce was so ground-breaking that it good be forgiven that no one noticed the true state of Zero and Euphemia. The podium’s lectern hid the Prince and Princess’s bottom halves, so no one could see how Lelouch’s seed had thoroughly soaked Euphemia’s panties and was dripping onto the stage. Nor could they see that even as Lelouch gave his eloquent speech, while his left hand gestured in tune with his speech his right hand was behind the lectern, slipped under Princess Euphemia’s skirt and groping her ass, something that she made no attempt whatsoever to stop despite being in public.

Yes, the political dynamics of this new Special Administration Zone would not be all that they seemed on the surface.


End file.
